Love Story
by isabellamasen02
Summary: They fell at first sight.Their love was perfect but they didn't get the happy ending they deserved. Fate decided to give them a second chance...at another lifetime.Will they ever find the love they had centuries ago?Inspired by T.Swift's Love Story.R&R.EB
1. Chapter 1

**I was surfing the net the other day then I came upon the new vid of Taylor Swift's "Love Story". I got inspired watching it and a story suddenly seeped through my head. har. har. Now I keep playing the song over and over again.  
**

**Usual disclaimers are applied. **

**Review if you want me to continue. :)

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: Mesmerized**

I stared at the mirror in front of me, gazing at my reflection that I am trying to avoid. Angela, one of my ladies-in-waiting was curling and pinning my hair to place. I groaned heavily for my body hurts for this kind of pampering. My neck is now stiff from preventing it from movement and it is now supporting this headpiece that I was wearing on my hair.

Curse this 16th century trends! Who ever thought that this was a good idea? I don't understand the fanaticism of women over this "fashion". If it wasn't for this 18th debutante ball that my father is throwing here in Verona, Italy, at our large estate. He forcibly implied that I must attend and enjoy so I did not get any say or choice. And people say they'll give anything to be in my place, they haven't seen me yet beyond our four walls.

"There my Lady Isabella. You look quite exquisite. I must say, the glowing stars will be put to shame tonight under the moonlit floors." She helped me up and playfully gave me a twirl.

I giggled at her excitement. She never fails to make me smile even at my worst days. She is the only friend that I have without thinking of being prim and proper. Ever since I could remember, she was already taking care of me on behalf of my busy parents, Lord Charles and Lady Renee of Verona.

"Now my child, I must put you on a gown so you would be ready when Lord Charles calls for your entrance." She guided me towards my large wardrobe closet.

I stopped and pouted.

"Lady Isabella, what is the cause of your distress?" She looked worried. I am getting my way.

I smiled. "I feel my neck breaking. Could I not wear this overly large headpiece? I would like my head curled and pinned up with a small lace of ribbon around my hair."

"But this is what the latest fashion in Italy." She started to get worried.

"It is the day of my birth isn't it?" I insisted. She nodded unsurely.

My grin got bigger. "So I am getting my way."

For the first time, I had put my foot down. My fingers are crossed, wishing for an agreement.

She stared at me as I continued to smile. She heaved a sigh. Yes! I shouted triumphantly in my head.

"Okay my Lady, let this be my gift to you."

I ran to her and hugged her. Now, I'm doing this my way.

--------------------------------

I fixed the imaginary wrinkle of my gown. I began feeling nervous. I started to think that my plan was going to back-fire. My hair is what light and what I have always wanted. My gown is an off-shoulder white dress with a yellow split in the middle.

There was three swift knocks on my door. "Isabella?"

The door slightly opened. "You may come in."

A man entered with a black tailored suit. "My word! You look exquisite!"

"Jacob, stop playing with my ego, I might actually believe you." Jacob is my childhood friend. He lives in our neighboring estate. He is the son of the widow, Count William Black that is also called as "Billy" by close friends.

"Well madam, I'm sure your ego is full and well-fed." He offered his arm which I gladly took.

"Let us get this ball over with." I marched along the hallway like a soldier. He laughed heartily at my actions.

--------------------------------

It was a good thing that my father didn't react the so violently at my choice of attire. I was indeed different from all the women who wore large puffy gowns that have cages underneath. Don't let me start with their hairs! I was certainly terrified and traumatized! They were as tall as the leaning tower of Pisa!

A woman about my age blocked my view. Time to mingle with those snobbish aristocrats, just great!

"Lady Isabella, you're place is quite magnificent." She curtseyed and I was obliged in return.

"Lady Jessica, it is a pleasure seeing you on my ball. Have you been enjoying yourself?" I faked a big grin. This girl was the most snobbish and spoiled that I've ever met. We knew each other since we were young but I avoided her type. We only bump and talk to each other for the sake of social interaction in important events, such as the one we are having.

"Yes, I am. Excuse my tongue but I must comment on your choice of attire." She lightly grimaced. I am quite sure she is hiding that expression but I have been with her far too long.

"Please, do not be ashamed. You are a guest." _Excuse your tongue huh? I wonder if I said no, I'm pretty sure you would make a scene but that would've been too rude._

"You certainly have a unique taste with clothing..." She lifted her glance at my head. "… and fashion."

I smirked. "I certainly do."_Unlike you who has a bad one._

Silence filled the air. I decided that this would only waste my time. "Please excuse me, I have to greet my other guests. It was nice seeing you."_Yeah, it would be nice seeing you get out of here._

I quickly bowed and made my way, far away from where she is.

I guess I got so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't see a young man in front of me. I bumped him, making me fall into his arms, literally and figuratively.

The man's eyes were the first thing that I have noticed. They were green like emeralds and the sparkled like the stars. His smile was breath-taking that it made me unaware of my surroundings.

"Are you alright my Lady?" I nodded. As soon as I gathered the pieces of my sanity, I blushed. I was already mesmerized by this man at first glance.

My heart pounded like a hummingbird when he helped me up. I have never felt this way before.

I cleared my throat as I regained my composure. "My apologies kind sir, whatever shall I do to gain you patience and forgiveness?"

His crooked smile went wider. I was again overwhelmed by dazzle. "Well, that could be arranged. Will you take my offer to dance with you?"

I shook my head. "I don't dance. I am honestly not as graceful as the others."

"Impossible! With your stunning beauty and finesse, others couldn't be compared to you for they are no match for your majesty."

I laughed. "I am very well flattered by your compliments but it doesn't change my view. "

"You did ask what you can do to gain my forgiveness right? I request a dance with you. " He retorted.

I groaned in defeat. I did say that. "As you wish, my Lord--.?"

"Edward." He took my palm which sent electricity to my skin causing me goose bumps.

I placed my other hand on his shoulder and I felt his hand on my waist. I couldn't contain my smile, I feel foolish.

"May I ask your name?" He stared at my eyes. My breathing became shallower and faster.

"Isabella, my Lord." He chuckled. I stared at him in confusion.

"May I request to just call me Edward? I feel that I have aged when people call me that. It also reminds me of my father, his name is also Edward." He spun me around and returned me back to his arms.

"How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"19."

We began to sway left and right. "I that case then, call me Bella."

"Bella?"

"Yes, Bella. I have grown tired of people calling me Isabella. You have the honor of being the first person entitled to address me by that name." I rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed.

"Would I be too fast if I asked you to see me again on a different location?" His voice was soft and soothing.

I moved away from his shoulder. I looked straight to his eyes. "Yes, you would be too fast."

He frowned. "I apolo---"

"But I gladly accept." His face brightened. He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed even more.

A man came at his side. Edward noticed my look and he shifted his attention to the stranger.

"Excuse me for a moment." He went to the Eastern part of the room and talked to the man. Based on his facial expression, I am fully sure that it was important.

He suddenly dashed at my side. He took my hands, placing it on his own. He gripped them lightly. "Bella, I need to go."

Tears began to swell up in my eyes.

"Will I see you again?" I croaked.

"I promise. Wait for me in your window tomorrow night, half past nine. Make sure nobody will see us." He lightly brushed away my tears with his thumb.

He loosened his grip, I was tempted to tighten my own but we need to let go.

He continued on. "I will miss you, tomorrow night, do not forget." He discreetly kissed my cheek and scurried on his way out the room.

Good thing that people are easily distracted by fine wine, music and food. They chattered loudly in their own groups. They didn't notice this wonderful miracle that had just happened.

It would be our secret.

But I have my own too. As that man hurried his way towards the exit, he took my heart along with him.

My heart was stolen by Edward, the man who had emerald green eyes and crooked smile who also took my every breath away.

* * *

**Click that review button, type anything. It is the food of my ego. haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those wonderful reviews! It was great receiving reactions. Please do continue on reviewing even though you had reviewed on the previous chapter. It lets me now that somebody is actually reading my work and it is a wonderful feeling for me.**

**I might update once a week because right now there are so many things that I am juggling in accordance to my schedule. My school is hosting a school musical play and we choose what are the songs and script. It is FREAKING AMAZING! Lol. I am now the choreographer of the school play. The whole campus is buzzing already so I had to do my best to make a good show. But after school, I have extra advanced classes for Physics and Analytical Geometry for the up-coming national quiz bee for Math and Science which is held on different dates but I was chosen to participate on both. So, that is a short over-view of what I am working my ass off.**

**Oh well, (sighs) here's your most awaited chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**I almost forgot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight and its characters but I own a whole saga which I had bought. Shakespeare's sonnets were borrowed and Taylor Swift's song is still not mine. But I own one thing, this story that I typed. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Pebbles**

I skipped cheerily at the hallways. I saw some ladies in white hustling along the way. "Good morning!"

The ladies stumbled in shock as they halted to a sudden stop. They curtseyed, "Good morning Lady Isabella."

"I see that throwing you a ball would give you a fantastic mood." A man behind me exclaimed.

I smiled. "Father, perhaps it did." You have no idea.

He gestured the ladies to continue on their way. "Walk with me, my child."

I followed his direction towards the open grass fields of our estate. I remained quiet during our walk hoping that it would stay that way. But, it didn't.

My father stopped when we reached the large apple tree that I used to climb when I was a little girl but they often reprimanded me that a proper lady mustn't engage in such activities. I began to realize how my life was being controlled.

He gazed at the open fields. "What can you say about Jacob Black?"

I raised my eyebrow quizzically, where did that came from? "He is a good friend that I could rely on. We grew up together so I know him very well and me in vice versa."

My father looked up and tip-toed to reach the apple hanging on the lowest branches. He took my palm and placed it into place. "Remember the time you were a little girl, you always loved to do outrageous things."

He chuckled but I nodded suspiciously. I have a bad feeling about this.

"It is amazing how fast time flies. In my mind, you are still my little girl but I feel like I wasn't a good father you deserved to have."

That statement touched me. He was never the type to talk about these types of things. "Father, I admit that I am not the same girl I was then but you were never a bad father. We all make mistakes to learn more about life."

He took my hands and cupped them on his. "I must say, I am lucky to have a wise daughter."

I grinned. He continued on.

"Someday I will never be fit enough to take care of you. You are a fine lady and I want somebody to keep you safe and make you happy."

A tight line formed my lips. Of all times that he can choose to have this conversation, why did he pick this morning?

"Billy and I talked about this since you were little. Last night, we thought this would be the right time."

_NO! PLEASE DON'T SAY IT!_ I repeatedly screamed in my head. I began to fumble my hair nervously.

_Please don't say it._

_Please don't say it._

_Please don't say it._

"I gave Jacob Black your hand in marriage."

_NO!_

**

* * *

**

**I got bored so I think I'll end this here. I lost my idea.**

Joke. I'm not that sadistic. Lol.

* * *

"What?!?" I whispered under my breath. My voice was barely inaudible. I felt blood drained from my face.

"Darling?" My knees became weak. Good thing my father caught me just in time.

"I'm so sorry. I should've taken you by surprise. I thought it would be okay." _You think?_ He carried me back to our mansion.

He muttered in a low voice. "I will give you time to think about what I have just said. Take your time and decide the right thing to do."

I know he was worried about my reaction because it might take a toll on his friendship with "Count William".

I forced myself away from his support. I was woozy but I have to rely on my own strength rather than listening to my father about his indirect rants that I should accept path he chose for me to take. He didn't stop me from standing up. For the first time, he had left me alone for me to do my own choices.

I dizzily walked through the long hallways leading to my room. I saw Angela and that is where I gave in. The last thing that I remember is Angela gasping and I was falling to the never-ending darkness.

------------------------

I groaned. My head felt light.

"MY LADY! YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE!" Angela jumped on my bed to hug me.

"What happened?" I held my throbbing forehead.

"You collapsed. You were sleeping the whole day."

My eyes widened in shock. "What time is it?"

"Half past eight. Would you like anything to eat?"

I shook my head. "You may go back to your quarters. You may rest for the night."

"But---"

I snapped back, "Please, just do it."

She nodded understandingly and made her way out of the exit.

I stared at the grandfather clock at the far end of my room.

8:35

8:40

8:45

8:50

8:55

9:00

My heart pounded with excitement as the clock began to ding nine times.

9:05

9:10

9:15

9:20

9:25

I stood up and sat on the balcony.

9:30

9:35

9:40

9:45

9:50

_Maybe he forgot about me. _I stood up and made my way back to my bed. I began to weep. _Am I supposed to be happy when all I ever wanted, it comes with a price?_ **(A/N Is it a familiar line? I've quoted it out from one of the songs that I've been listening for a while now. If you know this without searching the web you're good! :D)**

The grandfather clock dinged ten times and with that, all my hopes died. As I was drenching myself in self-pity, there was an annoying thunking sound that kept repeating over and over again. I stood up lazily and opened the curtains. Then the figure on the grasses was throwing pebbles.

I opened the window and I smiled.

"Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And Summer's lease hath all too short a date"

(Sonnet#18. William Shakespeare)

His voice was deep and relaxing. I blushed. "Come down here with me."

I laughed at his request. "How could I? The ground is way too far below. I cannot go down through the doors, we might get caught."

He flashed me his crooked smile that I would never go against. "Climb down the vine and I'll take you somewhere we could be alone."

"Dear sir, your request is quite impossible." On the contrary of my statement, I took the vine and I quietly and carefully climbed down. Suddenly, I lost my balance when I was already more than five feet above the ground. I almost screamed but he caught me causing me to fall above him. He took the force of the fall.

I fell on top of him. I gazed at his eyes and we started to chuckle. I took a deep breath and leaned on his chest. "Edward, I thought you would never come."

"Bella, I will always come no matter what. I'll do anything, whatever your heart desires." He pulled me closer and hugged me securely.

I closed my eyes and listened to the calm beating of his heart.

**

* * *

**

**So what do you think? Should I put the future chapters in Bella's perspective or do you want to see the world according to Edward (my love, bwahahaha xD).**

**Twilight ****is showing in theaters soon! WOOT! xD **


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if I didn't update fast. I promise I will, every week or if I have a lot of reviews for that matter. Ha-ha. Thanks for all my reviewers! I love you guys!

Well, here's the story you've all been waiting for…

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Our little secret

I scurried down my window, carrying a big bag. Inside it was a small canvass, small tubes of acrylic paint and brushes. Carefully, I let go of the vine I used for support, silently dropping the bag I have been carrying. I ran towards our hidden meadow in our estate. Only a few people knew about this. I think it has been abandoned for a while because nobody ever mentioned about this place, not that I am complaining.

I lifted my dress a little bit so I could run faster. I wish women were allowed to wear pants, maybe I will but not now. I have to gain my father's good side first so I can easily sneak off at night. I panted as I took on more speed. We always meet here every night, 9:30 sharp. I was rarely in a hurry but my father was occupying my time extra long this night. He kept asking me bizarre questions. I mean he could've asked me that morning but why nine o'clock in particular?

I could easily feel the sweat flowing freely on my forehead and underneath my corset. I made an effort to carry my art materials so I could paint him. His eyes, his smile and his beautiful angelic face. My father never approved of my artistic capabilities. He thinks that painters were such a waste of talent because they will never earn a lot in a lifetime so I kept my hobby a secret. Good thing Angela was loyal to me. She is the one whom I send to the market to buy me more supplies when mine grew scarce. May heaven's bless her soul.

I finally arrived in our meeting place. The beauty of the place never bore me. The shining illumination of the moonlight over the small pond, the grass and trees softly swaying and that beautiful angel now watching the stars with a guitar on his hand.

Wait. A guitar? He never told me he could play guitar, he just told me he could play instruments. Well another item added to his list of perfection? Isn't that right?

I silently sat beside him. "Waiting for someone, my good sir?"

Still looking at the stars, he replied. "Yes, my lady. I certainly am."

I smirked in amusement. "Oh? Who may be this lucky person? A lady I suppose?"

"Indeed. She has the most warm brown eyes, heart-stopping smile, long shiny curly hair and a heart shaped face. I might never see another quite like her in my lifetime. What about you my lady? What is the reason of your stay here?"

I laughed. "I am also waiting for someone. I suppose he left me and forgotten about our meeting. You see, I was late due to my father's ridiculous mood swings so it was hard to sneak off. Do you mind if I sit here with you for a while?"

He turned to face me. "A condition perhaps..."

I lifted my eyebrow. "A condition? What is it that you bravely ask?"

His mouth curved to my favorite crooked smile. "A kiss from a lovely lady."

My eyes widened with amusement. I wasn't quitting at this game. "A kiss? My word! What would your lady say?"

"I think she wouldn't mind."

"Well then, I suppose that could be arranged." I smiled and leaned towards his face. My lips touched that smooth silky lips, giving him a chaste kiss. I nibbled on his bottom lip. I felt his hand supporting me on my waist so we wouldn't lose balance. I parted my mouth to lick his bottom lips. He too, did the same. After a while, we broke that intense moment to catch a breath.

"My good sir, I hope that satisfies your condition." I wearily whispered to him.

He hugged me and pulled me closer making me sit on his lap. "Love, it was more than that."

I laughed and leaned on his shoulder. He pressed his cheek against mine. "I thought we wouldn't see each other tonight."

"I will always find a way, for you Edward." I closed my eyes and whispered, "I…"

"Love! I almost forgot! I know you have a passion for books…" He began to fumble at some things he had brought with him. _Argh! I almost told him "I love you…" but no, I had to be cut off._

I waited for a while then I felt something hard on my lap. I touched the hard bound covering.

"Romeo and Juliet." He simply shrugged. "It is a new work by that famous author, William Shakespeare. He sent me a copy as a gift. I know you like reading so I'm giving it to you."

I let my hand softly caress the cover.

"Bella, I want to tell you something…" He cupped my chin making me face him.

"I almost forgot! I brought with me my canvass, I want to paint you!" I stood up and grabbed my bag. I smacked my head mentally. Why in heaven's name did I do that? Did I just get nervous? I'm positive he's going to tell me those three little words but I have to panic, just great.

I blushed as I went back to his lap. He stared at me unmoving. "Edward?"

He then laughed and lied on the grass taking me with him. I guess he knew I got nervous. "Errr… What was it you are supposed to tell me? I did kind of cut you off right?"

"Don't worry love. Maybe now isn't the best time."

I laughed. He lifted an eyebrow, questioning me. "I apologize to ruin your humorous moment, but I want to know what is on your mind right now?"

I giggled again. I won't tell him that I find it amusing that we both want to say something to each other, maybe even the same sentence but I guess fate has her secrets. "What you don't know won't kill you."

"But I'm just simply curious…"

"Curiosity always kills the cat that is what the old saying implies…"

"Maybe it really did."

He closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. He was always a gentleman to push me to do things so he lets me win every time. I stood up quietly but it seems that I wasn't feline enough to keep him from noticing. His eyes immediately opened. "Where are you going? I was just curious you know. "

I chuckled. He can be a little paranoid at times. "Don't worry I'm just taking something."

I took my canvass, paint and brush. _The light coming from the moon and lamp posts is perfect. His face is illuminating, especially those eyes and that crooked smile. Arghh, I should stop blabbing in my mind, somehow it's embarrassing even though I am the only one who hears it. What was the word those women from the market keep on saying about the girl who is in her first love? Drooling. Right, drooling. I quote and unquote those gossiping wives say about the girl. "That awful young woman is drooling all over that poor man. I must say that it is both strange and unbecoming…"_

"Bella?"

I became startled at the hand that was now waving inches away from my face. "Bella? Why are you staring at me like that? Are you okay?"

"Errr. I just kind of… I just drifted off. Sorry." I sat down and began to position my canvas on my lap so I can start my work.

He chuckled then stopped. "I didn't know you paint. How long have you been painting?"

I dipped the brush in paint and began to stroke. "Ever since I was young but my father doesn't approve of it though. He said that painters would die poor and they were never of too much relevance especially when a girl is the artist, not the object of inspiration."

He sat down in front of me. _Perfect. That is the angle I want to paint him_. "So, I guess I am now your object of inspiration. Am I right?"

I nodded. "You are precisely correct so don't move."

He stiffened like a statue. "Okay, I will."

I smiled. "Relax. You don't have to be that unmoving."

His eyes brightened. "I know."

He stood up and gave me a peck on the forehead. "You are really wonderful you know."

I blushed. "I told you don't move."

"Alright, starting now." Then he followed what I have been trying to tell him.

"I guess it's hard to stay still so I'll just babble on to keep you amused." He smiled. I know he's holding back laughter.

"You always amuse me."

I snickered. "Sure, sure and because of that I changed my mind."

He blinked in surprise and worry. He stood up and wrapped an arm around me. "Love, I didn't mean it that way."

I kept my silence. He cupped my face and made me face him. "Well then, I guess I have to take drastic measures."

Painfully slow, he began to lean in. Of course, I melted already just staring at those deep eyes. I blushed furiously. He knew I was dazzle by him. He is too smart for his own good. Just centimeters away, our lips were ready to meet.

"ISABELLA MARIE! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!?"

I stood away in shock. That was the last voice I wanted to hear. I'm in big trouble.

* * *

Click that review button. Thanks! I accept anon.

**Sneak peak Alert. **Review to have the whole part of it!

"Stay away from him."

I was shaking out of anger. I bit my lip, we're in a public place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you all! Thank you for your great reviews! I made it extra long and I followed Smoochysnose's suggestion to go to the future. Well, just tell me what you think about my new chapter.**

**I have a favor to ask from all of my wonderful readers, please review. I want to reach a quota of 40 reviews. har har. Christmas is coming so spread the glee. lol.**

**If I didn't get to reply to your reviews, I want to tell you thanks!**

**I watched Twilight last November, but was good though it wasn't what I was expecting. I was waiting for Bella to pass out in class because of blood but it never came. The kissing was pretty intense. LMAO! Well, maybe it was pretty hard to translate a thick book to an almost 2 hours movie flick. I guess it might be the best they got from that time limit. So what about you, what did you think?  
**

**Also... I made a new addition to my writing strategy (insert evil laughs here), everytime you make a review, you get to have an exclusive sneak peak. You can also say what things you want to add in the story and I'll think about it.**

**USUAL DISCLAIMER'S ARE APPLIED!**

**Here's the story...**

_

* * *

_

_Previously…_

"_ISABELLA MARIE! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!?"_

_I stood away in shock. That was the last voice I wanted to hear. I'm in big trouble._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Banquets and a whole lot of galore**

I turned around and saw Angela, impatiently tapping her foot. Fiddlesticks! I just got caught. I quickly stepped away from Edward who was in shock also. His face was in between running away like a coward or act like a knight in shining armor.

Sigh. I stood and walked extra slow towards her. "So, I guess I'm in big trouble right? I swear my father wouldn't let me out of broad daylight again."

She smiled lightly. "Yes my lady, your father will do it."

I closed my eyes and imagined my torturous life up ahead.

"If he knew it…" I opened my eyes and she winked. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him but we are going to talk about this later."

My mouth turned to a big grin. I immediately hugged her. "I am in your debt."

I let her go and pulled Edward to my side.

"Angela this is Edward." I gestured my hand for emphasis. "Edward, this is my best governess in the world!"

Angela laughed. Edward took her hand and kissed it for elderly respect. "I am pleased to meet you."

"I am quite pleased also. I haven't seen my child this happy for ages." She turned to me with a playful smile, I couldn't help but blush.

She continued on, "Oh, why haven't I seen you yet? You look familiar but I can't seem to remember it. May I ask who your parents are?"

"They are Edward and Elizabeth of Verona. They are the owners of the Masen Estates, madam." Edward looked so sweet, he grinned like an innocent young boy.

Angela's expression turned to grim. Was there something wrong with what he said? She quickly regained her negative expression, as if to hide it from me. I'm going to ask her later. She turned to me. "My lady, the dawn is coming soon. We have to go."

"Can we just stay a little while longer?" I complained, I think I am starting to whine already but I don't want to leave yet.

"I'm afraid not. Your parents would soon be looking for you. There is a breakfast banquet at the halls. That is the reason why I came to look for you, but it appeared to me you left your bed secretly." She began to look annoyed; I simply returned it with a chuckle.

My laughter was halted by a request from Edward. "Love, you need some sleep. We'll see each other soon."

"But-."

I tried to protest but he placed a finger over my lips. "I'll be there, promise. My family is also going to the same event."

He gave me a peck on the cheek. "Okay…" was all I could respond.

Angela and I started to walk away from him. When we were a few meters away from him, I felt uneasy. Suddenly without thinking, I ran towards him. He caught me and lifted me in the air. He spun me around with a big smile on his face. He put me down the grass and I looked up to him.

I wrapped my arm around his neck. "I'll miss you."

His eyes grew soft, in a low voice that only we could hear he told me, "Don't worry love. We'll think of something soon but as for now, take care of my heart. I left it with you."

He leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss. The moment was perfect; the kiss that I have always dreamed about with him has finally come true. We were underneath the pale moonlight and shining stars. The glow of the lamps made the moment even better.

After a few moments, he let me go letting me breathe. His breath was short due to our intense kissing I suppose, I mean I am too. He wrapped his long arms around my waist. "I think you should really go."

"I think so too…" I began to stare at the big vast sky.

"Bella, I mean it."

"Me too."

After a long pause, "Alright. I'm going."

He gave me a sad smile. I breathe in deeply then gave him a last peck in the cheek. I turned away because I might cry. I don't want to be a damsel in distress. I have to be strong for him.

--------------

Again here I am, wearing this itchy dress with a fake smile on my face. The weather is wonderful but my morning is not.

Angela is here, following me around like a good governess should do but somehow I feel pity for her. Having a persona without anybody actually knowing you. Oh well! I would exchange that for anything if it would only mean that people wouldn't meddle in my personal affairs.

I started to fan myself as a gesture of a lady who is trying to distract myself, not that it is hot or anything in this green-house like hall. Food and people were flowing. Ladies covering their lips with their laced handkerchiefs while the gentlemen make themselves look better to other people by telling their oh-so-wonderful life, typical socialites.

I began to search the room for him, if he had arrived yet. I heaved a sigh out of disappointment. Then I felt something warm and heavy on my shoulder. _Please let it be him…_

I turned around and saw Jacob wearing a black suit. I bit my lip, it wasn't him.

"Jacob, it's nice to see you." I tried my disappointment, I hope he didn't notice.

"Isabella, I sincerely feel the same. I guess I wasn't the person you were looking for right?" He smiled with understanding. I was starting to feel bad about it.

"Nonsense." I faked a giggle. _Is it that obvious?_

"Don't worry about it, I completely understand and I know that we---" The next words he had spoken was inaudible in my ears. My whole world is focused on the man who was walking in from the entrance. He was completely dazzling type of beautiful.

He was with his family I guess. The woman who had dark hair and beautiful green eyes is his mother and beside her was his father, from whom he had inherited his perfect copper hair. He was talking to his only sister, I guess. The small girl with a long flowing hair, what was her name again? Alice isn't it?

I laughed quietly to myself. He told me that his sister had always wanted to cut her hair but their father forbids her to do so. Following them was a blonde girl with a twin I guess because there are perfectly similar in appearance. He hadn't told me about her yet. I wonder who she is?

"Isabella? Isabella? Are you still listening to me?" My attention was pulled back by a very concerned Jacob.

"I'm sorry! I completely drifted off, my mind got caught in someplace. What were you saying again?" I tried to revert my thoughts and focused them back to Jacob.

He laughed. _What did he really say?_ "Never mind Isabella, you'll know later."

I lifted my eyebrow. _Later? What does he mean by later?_ "Oh. Okay. I really do apologize for my rudeness."

"Don't worry about it. For now, go to whatever you are supposed to do. I'll see you again soon."He walked away. I stood still for a while trying to absorb the moments that had just happened.

I blinked then started to make my way towards Edward. I paused for a while and turned to Angela. "You can do whatever you want. Let me be alone for a while."

She bowed then left. As I was making my way through the crowds of people, I finally saw him. I was about to go to him when somebody blocked my view.

"Hello. You're Isabella right?" The blonde girl told me with a plastered grin. _Uh-oh, this is not going to be good, I can feel it._

"Yes I am, but I haven't caught your name yet."

"Rosalie." She simply stated as if she was bored.

"Errhmm… I am pleased to meet you Rosalie." I tried to give her my best smile to hide my suspicions.

Her voice changed from an amiable one to a low hissing tone. "Let me make this straight, I don't like you."

My eyes widened with her frankness. _What did I ever do to her?_ "Sorry, but I do not quite get you?"

"Stay away from him."

I raised my eyebrow and folded my arms. _Did she just say that?_ "Excuse me?"

"Are you impaired or something?"

I pursed my lip and just stared at her. _Who, for goodness sake, is this nagging woman?_ "You are a disgrace to him. I repeat for your slow retarded process of thinking…"

She smirked. "Stay away from him."

I was shaking out of anger. I bit my lip to stop awful words from coming out. _We're in a public place._ "May I ask who are you to tell me such madness?"

An evil grin appeared on her face. "I am his---"

From the background, somebody dragged me away from her. The host was calling out my name. "LADY ISABELLA? LADY ISABELLA? Please come here."

I was placed in the middle of the venue where everyone stopped and stared at me. In the crowd, I saw his emerald eyes staring at me, with love.

"My lord Charles, would you do the honors of announcing this wonderful event that you are having?" He turned towards my father.

With a glass of wine on his hand, he lifted it. "I propose a toast for the upcoming wedding of my daughter, Lady Isabella Swan with my close friend's son, Lord Jacob Black."

My mouth opened but no sound came out. My heart was pounding fast, not in a good way. "For the successful matrimony of Isabella and Jacob!"

The crowd lifted their wine glasses. "FOR JACOB AND ISABELLA!"

I searched for him in the crowd, his eyes met mine but he looked away.

Does he regret his love for me?

He turned around and began to make his way towards the exit. I tried to run after him but my father half-hugged me securely so that I wouldn't leave this room. My eyes started to water. I heaved a cry. There goes my heart and it left an empty space on my chest.

Everything went spinning and darkness consumed me.

**Present Time**

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.  
_

I abruptly opened my eyes and tapped the off button in my cellular phone. I have enough snoozes for one day and I have a flight that I might miss. I rubbed my eyes and began to think about these mysterious dreams that I am having. I often dream about being a different kind of person but the ironic thing is, I always act on a same role on the same era. I guess that maybe my brain isn't creative enough.

I opened my curtains. It was raining, as usual, in my wonderful home in Forks, Washington. I tried to remember my dream but it was blurry in my memory now. I sighed and made my way to my shower. I need to get to Seattle at 9 in the morning so I can catch my 10:30 am flight to New York.

It is still seven forty-five in the morning so I have time to prepare. My bags and luggage are ready and packed. The only thing that is not ready is myself.

I grabbed my towel and toiletries and began to hum on my way to the bathroom.

Creative Arts Institute of New York, here I come!

* * *

**I hope you didn't see that one coming :)**

**Sneak peak ALERT! **

"That creature is a living jerk!

Arghh... Why do I meet these kind of people that people consider as human?

He couldn't even pass as one."

**REVIEW :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I updated! I hope I will get back on track with this one. I appreciate your reviews and suggestions. I am still figuring out the stability of my characters in which you will notice in the story.**

**Disclaimers are applied. ENJOY! =)**

**CHAPTER FIVE: Brand new in New York**

_When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie that's amore._

It's been two days since I was here in New York. My dorm room is quite nice, cozy enough for me to live my whole four years of college life. The room has two single beds. Each person has her own beside table with a cabinet underneath and a cylindrical cream lamp on top and a large closet with a mirror on right door. The dark brown wooden flooring and mustard walls except the brick wall that covers the northern part of the room makes it feel like I'm staying in a cottage. What I love about this room is the large windows because it overlooks, okay it's not much but another window. I think that's the boy's dorm but the curtains are always drawn. Wait. I sound like a pervert. I don't stalk my neighbours okay? Let me rephrase that. I love the huge windows because it lets the sunlight in. I would want a great view but I guess I have to imagine instead because this is all I have. The bathroom is quite average with a hot and cold shower, sink and a toilet. It's too small to have a tub but it's okay I guess rather than using a public bathroom right?

I think I'm going to love this place but I am still quite nervous whom I am going to have as my roommate. She was said to arrive today. I hope she's not a psychopath of some sort that will be totally obsessed on having you as her sole roommate and friend and nothing else nor a mean girl who'll ignore you and make you feel like a total loser every in the history of loserness.

I have been spending my time doing what I dreamt of doing in New York like one time, waking up in the early morning to eat bagels outside Tiffany and Co., or eating a large slice of pizza on the steps of the New York public library.

I haven't made any friends yet. I'm quite an introvert. Maybe this is an effect of my cultured childhood. A childhood that I wish I made the most of.

My family was quite rich. Charlie, my dad, is a politician meanwhile my mom died giving birth to me. My dad never supported my passion for the arts though my mom was an artist or so I have been told. He always thought that it was a waste of time. Whenever he saw me painting or sketching, he crumples the paper or rips the canvass using a pocket knife or throws my paint in the trash. He trained me to be the perfect child that I someday learned I never could be. He chose who my friends are. Most of which were terrible and rebellious in a negative way behind their parents backs. They isolated me and taunted me because they said I was a goody goody. Yet, in front of my dad, maybe because of the close friendships of our families, they pretended to be my friends. Add to that, my father wonders why I never became like my so-called friends. Their crowd, you see, enjoys power-tripping so they have this weird notion of being the "it" group in which they want to be in control. Let's just say that my father views them as the future politicians because of their wit that I will never grow to appreciate because of their attitudes.

Angela, my nanny, became my mother that I always yearned for. She said that I start to look like my mother more and more each day. She also said that my father wasn't that way before my mother died. He was a good man. I never saw him like that through my eyes nor I ever will be.

It was that faithful time when college applications were being sent that I finally did what I should've done a long time ago. My father was forcing me to take up law but I know that I wanted to take up arts. In the end we had a heated argument.

"_YOU INSOLENT CHILD! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO MAKE A PROPER DECISION! YOU WILL NEVER SURVIVE IN YOUR COLORING OF SOME SORT! ONLY A FOOL WILL THINK THAT IS WORTH YOUR TIME!" Charlie screamed at me._

"_HOW CAN I MAKE MY OWN DECISION IF YOU NEVER LET ME HAVE MY OWN? I'D RATHER BE FOOLISH THAN ENDING UP MISERABLE LIKE YOU!" I shouted back._

_He was about to slap my face when I blocked it with my wrist. _

"_HOW DARE YOU? YOU ARE NOT WHOM I SHOULD CALL MY DAUGHTER!" Charlie's face was red and his nostrils were flaring._

"_YOU MAY HAVE BEEN MY FATHER THROUGH PAPER BUT YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN MY FATHER TO ME!" I walked out._

"_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. COME BACK HERE. ISABELLA! ISABELLA!" The door slammed behind me. My father's voice echoes until it slowly faded away as I walk away from the house I always hoped to be my home._

That was the last time I saw him. My grandmother was good enough to send me money to help me sustain my life until I finally graduate. I have gained access to my college fund thankfully. I just received a letter from the bank confirming my authority to my fund.

My father might've mellowed down but I am not yet ready for forgiveness. Or maybe I'm just too optimistic about things.

I'll never know.

Suddenly, the door opened thus pulling me back to reality.

A petite girl with spiky hair with numerous bags come tumbling down to the floor after trying to get her all her things to the door at once.

"Let me help you with that." I immediately went to her side and helped her up. She patted the creases that her fall created. She was wearing a metallic purple trench coat, a beret hat and thigh high boots.

"Thank you! That was quite an entrance isn't it? I'm Alice bideaway!" She beamed at me. Observing from her tone, she is cheerful and perky.

"Don't worry. I'm Bella."

She suddenly pulled me into a hug. "We're going to be great roomies! I know it!"

Friendly. That's the first thing that came into my mind. I'm a bit awkward with people going past my personal space but then again, I'm starting anew right?

"Let's try to put your things in place first." I awkwardly removed myself from her hug.

"Well, I still have a lot more outside..."

"I'll go and help you out okay?" I dashed out of the door. There was too many sunshine in there that needs some getting used to. I'm a bit shocked that if rainbows came out of nowhere, I swear, I'll pass out. I need to relax.

I saw a pink luggage. I'm sure it's Alice's. To double check, I checked out the name tag attached to the zipper. I started to pull it but it was a bit heavy. What did this person bring? A bunch of rocks?

As I was breaking a sweat from pulling it, a guy came out of nowhere and slammed unto me that I fell down hard on my ass. Paper was scattered everywhere.

"Watch where you're going! You're not supposed to block the hallway! Tsk."

Before I could speak, he already gathered his papers and ran. What the hell?

I was in shock. He was the one who made a mistake. He didn't even apologize instead he reprimands me?

Alice came out of the room and was surprised what state I was in. Maybe I look totally blank and confused. I knew I was.

She rushed to my side and helped me up. "Bella, are you okay?"

"That creature is a living jerk! ARGH! Why do I meet these kinds of people that people don't even consider as human! I mean, he couldn't even pass as one!" I screamed unexpectedly that even I was surprised. What a brain fart!

"Let's have dinner instead okay? I'm starving. Let's just forget all of these have happened. I believe in karma. I pretty sure that everything will be given justice sooner or later."

And with that, we started a great friendship.

Tomorrow will be a new day, the day I start the rest of my life.


End file.
